Cancionero de Upsala
El Cancionero de Uppsala (o Upsala en la ortografía sueca anterior a 1906), también conocido como Cancionero del Duque de Calabria o Cancionero de Venecia, es un libro que contiene villancicos españoles de la época renacentista. El libro El nombre real con el que el libro fue impreso es: "Villancicos de diversos autores, a dos, y a tres, y a quatro, y a cinco bozes, agora nuevamente corregidos. Ay mas ocho tonos de Canto llano, y ocho tonos de Canto de Organo para que puedam aprovechar los que a cantar començaren." Fue recopilado en la corte de Fernando de Aragón, Duque de Calabria, en Valencia, y publicado en 1556, en Venecia, por Jerónimo Scotto, uno de los impresores mas conocidos de su época. El único ejemplar conocido de la edición fue encontrado hacia 1907, por el musicólogo y diplomático Rafael Mitjana, en Carolina Rediviva, biblioteca de la Universidad de Uppsala, en Suecia. Dos años después, en 1909, Mitjana publicó un estudio sobre el libro titulado "Cincuenta y cuatro canciones españolas del siglo XVI", donde comenta y transcribe el texto de las piezas. Mitjana atribuyó el origen de las obras a compositores españoles, como Juan del Enzina, Cristóbal de Morales, Francisco de Peñalosa, etc. que residieron en Italia durante la primera mitad del siglo XVI. Sin embargo, es a partir de la publicación del trabajo de Romeu Figueras, "Matheo Flecha el Viejo, la corte literario-musical del duque de Calabria y el Cancionero llamado de Upsala", cuando se relaciona el cancionero con la corte del Duque de Calabria. El cancionero es de pequeño tamaño (209 x 147 mm) y, a diferencia de la costumbre de la época, no tiene dedicatoria ni prólogo, lo que hace difícil conocer las circunstancias en las que se realizó la recopilación. Obras El libro contiene 70 obras en total con: *54 villancicos a 2, 3, 4 y 5 voces. Según los temas tratados, podríamos agruparlos en: amorosos, navideños, populares y pastoriles. *16 piezas a 1 y 2 voces: 8 tonos de canto llano y 8 de canto de órgano. En los dos casos, las obras están ordenadas del primer al octavo tono. Como indica el título de la obra, tienen una finalidad docente. El índice del cancionero ordena las obras en seis grupos: #Villancicos a dos voces #Villancicos a tres voces #Villancicos a cuatro voces #Villancicos de navidad, a tres voces (En realidad, corresponden a villancicos a 4 voces) #Villancicos de navidad, a tres voces #Villancicos a cinco voces (Aquí vienen incluidos los ejemplos de canto llano y los de canto de órgano. La mayor parte de las piezas son anónimas. El libro solo indica que el villancico Dezilde al cavallero fue compuesto por Nicolas Gombert. Sin embargo, se ha podido determinar la autoría de varias de ellas debido a que aparecen en otras fuentes, en particular, en libros de vihuela (Orphénica Lyra de Miguel de Fuenllana, Los seys libros del Delphin de Luis de Narváez y el Libro de música de vihuela de Diego Pisador). También es posible aventurar la autoría de otras obras, basándose en los análisis de las piezas. Algunas obras están relacionadas con el Cancionero de Gandía, también de origen valenciano. Por ejemplo, algunos villancicos profanos del Cancionero de Uppsala como Soleta so jo ací y Falalalanlera aparecen también en el Cancionero de Gandía, pero con el texto cambiado "a lo divino", convertidos en villancicos de Navidad: Soleta y verge estich y Falalalanlera de la guardarriera. Todas las obras son en castellano, salvo las piezas 23, 24, 35 y 45 que son en catalán, la 39 en latín y la 54 que es en gallego. A continuación se da una descripción detallada de las obras que componen el cancionero. Los códigos de la columna de "Concordancias" con otros manuscritos y fragmentos se especifican más abajo. Los de la columna de "Grabaciones" se especifican en la sección de "Discografía". (*) instrumental Concordancias con otros manuscritos: *CMP - Madrid, Biblioteca Real, MS II - 1335 (Cancionero de Palacio) *CMS - Segovia, Catedral, Archivo Capitular, s.s. (Cancionero de Segovia) *CME - Elvas, Biblioteca Pública Hortensia, Ms 11793 (Cancionero de Elvas) *CMG - Barcelona, Biblioteca de Catalunya, M. 1166 / M. 1967 (Cancionero de Gandía) Libros con transcripciones para vihuela o vihuela y canto: *''SIR'' - Silva de Sirenas de Enríquez de Valderrábano *''ORP'' - Orphénica Lyra de Miguel de Fuenllana *''VIH'' - Libro de música de vihuela de Diego Pisador Discografía La siguiente discografía se ha ordenado por año de grabación, pero la referencia es la de la edición más reciente en CD. No se incluyen las recopilaciones, sólo los discos originales. *???? - GIS La música en la Corte española de Carlos V. Ars Musicae de Barcelona. Enric Gispert. MEC 1004 CD *???? - ALL Canciones y villancicos de Juan Vásquez. Coro Alleluia. Enric Gispert. MEC 1005 CD *???? - ANT Obra Musical Completa de Juan del Enzina. M.A.Tallante. Pro Mvsica Antiqva de Madrid y solistas. M.E.C. *1968 - ARS Del Romànic al Renaixement - Le Moyen-Age Catalan. Ars Musicae de Barcelona. Eric Gispert. Harmonia mundi "Musique d'Abord" HMA 190 051. *1971 - MMQ Cancionero de Upsala o del Duque de Calabria. Madrid Madrigal Quartet. Lola Rodríguez Aragón. Hispavox HHS 11 (LP). *1973 - AIE Spanish Renaissance Music. Ancient Consort Singers, Ancient Instrumental Ensemble. John Alexander, Ron Purcell. Tuxedo Music TUXCD 1039. *1976 - HES Weltliche Musik im Christlichen und Jüdischen Spanien (1450-1550). Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. . La edición moderna en CD es: Music from christian & jewish Spain. Virgin Veritas 5615912 (2 Cds). (Los dos discos se llaman: Court Music and Songs from the Age of the Discoverers 1492-1553 y Sephardic Romances from the Age before the Expulsion of the Jews from Spain 1492) *1976 - UPS De Fyra Arstiderna. Joculatores Upsaliensis. . La edición moderna en CD se halla en el recopilatorio: De Fyra Arstiderna - The four seasons. *1979 - ATR Villancicos. Chansons populaires espagnoles des XVe et XVIe siècles. Atrium Musicae de Madrid. Gregorio Paniagua. Harmonia mundi "Musique d'Abord" HMA 190 1025. *1980 - ROS Canciones Picarescas y Danzas del Renacimiento. Pro Música Antiqua Rosario. IRCO-48 *1981 - SAK The end of Asia. Riuichi Sakamoto & Danceries. Denon 38C38-7045 *1982 - JOC Cantigas / Canciones. Joculatores Upsaliensis. . La edición moderna en CD se halla en el recopilatorio: De Fyra Arstiderna - The four seasons. *1984 - SHE Viva rey Ferrando. Renaissance music in Naples (1442-1556) from the reign of Cataline Music and Spanish kings. Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. Virgin Classics "Veritas " 5 61222 2 2. *1985 - KAL Kalenda Maya. Medieval and Renaissance Music. Kalenda Maya. Hans Frederik Jacobsen. Simax PSC 1017. *1986 - ZYR La Música en la Era del Descubrimiento: Cristóbal de Morales. Taller Zyryab. Dial Discos CAL-5018 *1989 - DAN El Cancionero Musical de Palacio. Musik aus der Zeit der Katholischen Könige in Spanien, 1450-1550. Ensemble Danserye. Preiser Records 90028. *1990 - MIN Cançoner del Duc de Calábria. Capella de Ministrers. Carles Magraner. AVI 8017 *1990 - CAP Bartomeu Càrceres - Anonymes XVIe siècle. Villancicos & Ensaladas. La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall, Montserrat Figueras. Astrée (Naïve) "Musica Iberica" ES 9951. *1991 - BAM E Dame Jolie. Musik von Rittern, Raübern und Königskindern. Capella Antiqua Bambergensis. C.A.B. Records CAB-01. *1991 - RUM Music of the Spanish Renaissance. Shirley Rumsey. Naxos 8.550614. *1991 - HIL Spanish and Mexican Renaissance Vocal Music. Music in the Age of Columbus / Music in the New World. The Hilliard Ensemble. Virgin 61394. *1992 - OXF Medieval carols. Oxford Camerata. Jeremy Summerly. Naxos 8.550751. *1993 - AKA Amando e Desiando. Spanish and italian music from the 16th century. Akantus. Alice Musik Produktion ALCD 010 *1994 - HXX Folias & Canarios. Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. Astrée (Naïve) ES 9974. *1995 - IBE Songs and dances from the Spanish Renaissance. Camerata Iberia. MA Records MA 035A. *1995-96 Cancionero de Uppsala. Primeira Gravação Mundial em CD da Obra Completa. Camerata Antiqua de Curitiba. Roberto de Regina. (Solistas: Foltran, Marques, Haller, Ribeiro, Castilho, Mestre e outros. Paulus DDD 115592. Brasil (www.operavoices.de) *1996 - SAV El Cançoner del Duc de Calabria (1526 - 1554). La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall. Astrée "Naïve" ES 9960. *1996 - OLA Mudéjar. Begoña Olavide, etc. MA Records MA 042A. *1997 - RET Piae Cantiones. Latin Song in Mediaeval Finland. Retrover Ensemble - Markus Tapio. Naxos 8.554180. *1999 - VIR Bella de vos som amorós. La Música en la Corte de los Reyes Católicos y Carlos I. Capella Virelai. Jordi Reguant. La mà de guido 2035. *1999 - ODR Mayrat. El Viaje del Agua. Grupo Odres. Saga WKPD-10/2035. *1999 - ESC Pan Divino. Escolanía y Capilla del Monasterio de San Lorenzo del Escorial. Lorenzo Ramos. DIES 199901 *2001 - UFF O canto da Sibila. Música Antiga da UFF. NM 475902 *2001 - CAN Cançoner del duc de Calàbria. Duos i Exercicis sobre els vuit tons. In Canto. La mà de guido 2043. *2002 - MAG Iudicii Signum. Capella de Ministrers. Carles Magraner. Licanus CDM 0203. *2004 - JMM Música en el Quijote. Orphénica Lyra. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa GCD 920207 *2005 - VIL Cancionero de Upsala 1556. Ensemble Villancico. Proprius *2006 - FIG Lux Feminae (900-1600). Montserrat Figueras. Alia Vox AVSA 9847 (SACD-H). *2006 - ARP Los Impossibles. L'Arpeggiata. Christina Pluhar. Naive V 5055 Referencias y bibliografía *Rubio Samuel. Historia de la música española. Vol 2. Desde el Ars Nova hasta 1600 Madrid. Alianza Editorial. 1983) ISBN 84-206-6474-X *Sohns Eduardo. Villancicos de diversos autores. Vol 1. Comentarios y textos (Buenos Aires. Eduardo Sohns Editorial. 2002) ISBN 987-97071-7-6 Enlaces externos *Artículo de Maricarmen Gómez sobre El Cancionero de Uppsala en Goldberg Magazine http://www.goldbergweb.com/es/magazine/essays/2004/06/24811.php *http://www.grupocoralaccento.org/PAGINAS/TEXTOS/ACC%20TEXTO%20230303.htm *http://www.sohns-musica.com.ar/upsala.html * Categoría:Fuentes musicales renacentistas de España Categoría:Libros del siglo XVI en:Cancionero de Uppsala fr:Cancionero d'Uppsala gl:Cancioneiro de Uppsala it:Cancionero de Uppsala pt:Cancioneiro de Uppsala